


An Acquired Taste

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 2 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Felching, Light Dom/sub, Manual stimulation, Oral Sex, PV sex, Square filled: vaginal felching, Wall Sex, kink bingo, vaginal felching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Clint loves to indulge Nat, no matter the kink.





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo. Square filled: vaginal felching.

“God, Nat, I’m close.”

“Not yet,” Nat pants, her fingers digging into his right shoulder. 

Clint’s answering groan morphs into a whimper about halfway through, his arms shaking as he holds her up. The wall is taking a fair portion of her weight but his thighs still tremble from the strain.

“Oooh, Clint! _Clint!_ ” 

Her hand speeds up where her fingers slide between them. A moment later, he can feel her come; her walls clenching rhythmically around him. He loves watching her come undone — the way her eyes close and her mouth hangs open and she’s vulnerable, trusting, and relaxed with him like she never is with anyone else — but as sexy as she is, Clint _needs_ to come. 

“Please,” he whines.

Clint hasn’t slowed his pace, but it’s taking everything he has to hold back his release. He knows he’s making pitful noises, and with anyone else it he would be ashamed, but Nat hasn’t ever made him feel anything less than worthy. 

“Come for me,” she orders, her voice soft and breathy as he recovers from her climax.

His control slips away in an instant, his rhythm growing erratic as the wave of pleasure crests and then sweeps over him. Clint gives one final thrust and then his knees buckle. Together, they slide to the floor, his dick still inside her, and for a moment they just breathe.

Nat moves her other hand up to his left shoulder and then he opens his eyes. She’s is watching him, and her eyes are half-lidded but her gaze and intent are clear. Clint knows what she wants and he’s happy to give it to her. Carefully, he wraps his arms around her back and gets his feet underneath himself. With a grunt of effort he stands and carries her to the bed where he lays her on her back and gingerly withdraws. Then, he kneels and she rests her feet on his shoulders.

She’s beautiful like this — all splayed open for him to see. She’s wet and he runs his tongue over her swollen folds. She tastes of salt and musk, his own fluids mingling with her natural flavors, and he savors it because no one else gets to know her like this, no one else is trusted to touch her in this way. 

He rubs his hands over her calves as he licks into her softly. She’s sensitive and gasps with the contact, but without too much effort she’s moaning and bucking her hips against him as he slides his tongue in and out of her. When she’s close again, Clint seals his lips over her opening and sucks. His spend from earlier, and a fair amount of her wetness, rush into his mouth. He swallows and does it again and again until she comes from him sucking on her cunt alone. Then, he licks up everything to catch any stray wetness before sitting back on his heels.

“Good?”

“Good?” she asks with a breathy chuckle. “Are you fishing for a compliment?”

Clint grins. “I mean, yeah, if you’re giving them out.”

Nat laughs and Clint drinks in her smile. “Yeah, Clint it was good.”


End file.
